Power's Grasp (DISCONTINUED)
by DragonFire5218
Summary: Once upon a time, there were two worlds. A prophecy was issued to be completed on one of those worlds or it would burn. He couldn't complete the prophecy he had issued himself, but destiny brought him to the other with incredible powers. Will he seek redemption and complete the new prophecy? Can he save this world and help the five of the prophecy succeed? Only time can tell...
1. Prologue

**So, I couldn't help myself. This was a good region to make a story on. And it's my second longest chapter, but not really since it's a prologue! And I'm just making it longer with this author's note rant thing. Anyways, I just wanted to branch out a bit, because I keep coming back to two things: Percy Jackson and my Jack Edition idea. I branched out on one of those ideas! Hooray! Hopefully you like this. Welcome to Power's Grasp! - Steven**

 **Power's Grasp**

 **Prologue: A New World**

In a time long ago, there was a… mix-up, you could say. There were two worlds, never knowing the other existed, and certainly no one could cross between them. However, one special boy lived on one of those worlds, and he issued a prophecy that he would complete himself to save it from destruction. But he failed in his mission and the world was doomed. But a higher power had other plans. It transported this boy from his dying world to the other, perhaps as a means of redemption. It was a plan to further the destiny that had already been laid out, and to save this other world from the war that would ravage its lands. How this young boy would impact the war, no one knew how. Only time would tell…

 **Line Break**

A young boy was sleeping in the depths of a cave, his back lying on the stone cold floor, shivering and sweating slightly. He had slept soundly at first, having no dreams. He haven't even known he got transported. He had no feeling of it. To him, he was still lying in his bed. But the surroundings begged to differ, if he had saw them. But once he had got himself teleported, images had slowly begun to creep into his mind, blurry and distant, a collage of pictures that didn't make any sense, until they sped up.

The images raced past him, showing him things that didn't make sense, but he could put together that they were all related to dragons. The images kept rushing by until two final images came to a screeching halt, one showing him five dragons and the other showing a scroll with some text written on it. He woke up, sitting straight up with a gasp. He ran his hand through his hair as he tried to process what he had just witnessed in his head. He had a look around at where he was, and he realized that he was in a little cave-house carved into a mountain at its summit. The place was simple, and it had all the basic necessities. He walked outside to have a look at his surroundings from up high when he heard a swooping of wings. Big ones.

The boy backed away as dragons flew upwards from the ground up, hundreds of them basking in the light and warmth of the morning sun. As he hid behind a large boulder, he now realized why he had seen those images. He was in a world of dragons. The dragons were of every shape, size and color. It seemed like a beautiful and peaceful place, not like what had happened at his world. He choked up at that, remembering how he had failed in saving his own world. With the memory fresh in his mind, he suddenly remembered the last two images he had seen in his mind before he had woke up.

He ran off back into the cave he had woken up in and tore up the place looking for some paper and a pencil. Something in the back of his mind told him he needed to both write and draw what he had seen. He was worried that if he didn't find anything to write with he would forget what he had saw, but the images didn't leave. They seemed to be trying to burn themselves into his memory forever. He finally found a bit of parchment and a pen topped with a feather along with an inkwell. He got himself settled before he started to draw, the pen whipping all over the paper, bits of ink flying everywhere. He was a pretty good artist after all, so this would be easy. Probably.

After a while, he finished his drawing and stepped back to look at his work. He had done a rough drawing of the image that he had saw, and what he had in front of him was five roughly drawn dragons in front of him. He realized that the image had not disappeared from his mind, but the image didn't have that much detail, as if it didn't want to spoil everything. He hit himself on the head. "Why won't you show me more?" he asked himself. Nothing happened. "Okay…" he thought. "What does this have to do with me?" He then was struck with a idea. The other image. Could it be… a prophecy? He grabbed another piece of parchment before his mind started to recite what had been written on that piece of paper like a mantra. Pretty soon he had the entire thing written down, and looking at it right away he could tell that it was indeed a prophecy.

He read it over, and again, trying to figure out all of its meanings. With the limited knowledge of this new world, he couldn't really understand any of it, but one thought surfaced in his mind as he stared at the prophecy. How would he tell the dragons? The place seemed peaceful, but the dragons could be hostile still. Besides, how would they react to a human? He doubted that any of them had ever seen a human before. They would see him as unusual and possibly dangerous. Heck, they might even have their own language!

He looked at it all, thoughtful. "I'll find some way." he told himself. "I won't let another world go to waste from war." With that, he grabbed a few supplies and a backpack he found in his little cave and headed out into the world, the two scrolls of the five dragons and the prophecy tucked into his belt. But as he left, another thought surfaced. "The prophecy could be way, way outside of my lifetime." he thought. He brushed the thought aside. He had more important things to do. If the prophecy was outside his lifetime, then he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

 **Line Break**

That had been many, many years ago ever since he woke up here. The worry that the prophecy was outside his lifetime had disappeared, ever since maybe five years or so after he had entered this new world he found out he was immortal. He couldn't die. He had many close calls, at least for a mortal. Nothing could kill him. He could get injured, but no fatal injury could ever kill him. With that in mind for many, many years, he took more risks, studying everything he could find on the dragons. He had realized that the world had changed one day when he realized the dragons had left the area around the mountain. It had become unused, with its only inhabitant being himself. It just served as a reminder to him of how everyone was so friendly with each other so long ago.

With unlimited time on his hands, he had quickly learned all the languages of each tribe that had been made before each tribe left for different lands on the land of Pyrrhia. He journeyed far and wide, stealthily finding each of the tribe's kingdoms. With his knowledge of each language, he could now understand any conversation he overhear no matter what. He had to find out what each tribe was called, so that he could make some assumptions on the prophecy. Armed with the knowledge he collected, he found out the names of all the tribes, and he could now understand who was destined to be the five dragons that would complete the prophecy someday.

His immortality had also granted him god-like powers, so he decided on a way to tell every dragon about the prophecy. He walked outside of his house, like every other day and took in the scenery that he saw on his first day. As he stared out at the rising sun, he closed his eyes and concentrated. Clouds started to gather overhead, but they didn't signal a storm. These clouds were still bright white, so it seemed more like the sky was knitting the clouds together to make a whole new landscape. Dragons all over Pyrrhia were taking notice of the sky, and many had stopped what they were doing all together to look up at point at the sky, alerting others to the incredible phenomenon that was taking place.

Back at the mountain, the boy was concentrating as hard as he could, creating the landscape of clouds above. He was starting to run low of power, but he kept going, pushing himself to his limits before he finally finished his work. He stumbled and fell on his back as he stared up at the sky. He had made a entire landscape out of clouds, and he wasn't even half done. He concentrated once more before his body teleported, along with every dragon in Pyrrhia. As the dragons all teleported into the clouds, many realized that they weren't falling. They were standing on clouds. What kind of magic was working here, no one knew. There were a few special dragons known as animus, who had incredible magic powers at a price. But no known animus could do something even remotely like this, and even if they could, it would have had massive repercussions.

As many dragons looked around in wonder at this new land, a voice spoke from behind the clouds, seeming disembodied since no one was there. "Greetings dragons of Pyrrhia." the voice said. "You do not know me, but I know you. I have been here for a very, very long time, watching, studying, waiting for the time that I could finally speak to you all." A round of questions went up at that, and the voice went silent. One dragon from the crowd. It was one of the SeaWings, the deep blue dragons that made the sea their home. "Stop this! This… person obviously won't answer any of our questions if we just shout at him! For once let's just all get along and hear him out!" "Indeed. I like you already, and I don't even know you." the voice called out as the shouting died down. A gust of wind swept over the SeaWing that had spoke out, and to him it seemed like the voice, even though there was no one visible, it seemed to be studying him. "Where are you?" the SeaWing asked. "You will see in time." the voice replied mysteriously.

"Now, why I had brought you all here today was to tell you all what destiny has put in place for this world." the voice continued. "A prophecy." Quiet and urgent whispers were told to one another as the voice paused, perhaps to let it all sink in. "Now where is it?" the voice muttered to himself, apparently suddenly unaware that about a few thousand dragons were hanging onto everything he was saying, wanting to find out what the heck was going on. "Ah, here it is!" the voice finally said. "This is the prophecy."

" _When the war has lasted after five years_

 _Remember these lines and open your ears_

 _For this is your only choice of salvation_

 _To put your faith in five young dragons._

 _Brown egg the color of dragon's blood_

 _Sea's daughter will bring forth the flood_

 _Sky's wings will fall but colors will flow_

 _Starry nights will then take flight and control._

 _Night and sand will make the war quell_

 _Ice is in her blood as well_

 _Five catalysts to set things right_

 _Born on the brightest night._

 _When three contenders for the SandWing throne_

 _Battle for their right to shine forevermore_

 _Wings of fire will choose a fourth_

 _Bringing prosperity, wealth and growth._

 _Two will die and one will learn_

 _She must bow to a fate far greater than her_

 _Once she does the war is won_

 _The dragons have finally fulfilled their job._

 _False dragons will try and take the role_

 _Destruction and carnage through second prophecy's hold_

 _Five dragons will be born to end the fight_

 _Soar and live forevermore in the skies._

 _Many will die but can they still prevail_

 _To journey and find the holy grail_

 _Five dragons will be born to end the war_

 _One will help to save this world."_

The voice finished, and silence rang loudly through the crowd. That continued, which was probably because everyone was trying to process what the prophecy was trying to say. Finally, one dragon from the crowd asked, "What does it mean?" "I cannot tell. Besides, what is the point of a prophecy when you know what it means?" the voice replied. "Good point." one dragon muttered in the front. "Someday, five years from now, remember my words and answer the call. Pyrrhia will then be saved in time. Farewell." With that, he concentrated once more and everyone was sent back to their everyday lives. He ended up lying down back at the mountain, exhausted from how much power he had expended.

He got up and went to get a drink of water. As he sipped from a makeshift cup, he realized something. If a war was indeed coming, then we would need info on what was to come. He would need info on all seven tribes's doings. He couldn't do that by himself. He would need helpers, informants, at least one dragon from each tribe to tell him what was going on. He sighed as he started to pack his things. "This is going to suck." he thought as he headed out. "But it's necessary for this world's survival." With that, he headed out to get himself some informants, and of course with his location he headed off to the nearest kingdom, home of the SkyWings.

 **Line Break**

It had been twenty years since then, and he had indeed gotten himself one informant from each tribe. However, it seemed that his prophecy had left the dragons's minds, and instead had been replaced by another prophecy given out by some wannabe NightWing. That angered him greatly, because when he issued his own prophecy, it had went unanswered for eight years, which invalidated the fact the five dragons should have been born five years into the war. His NightWing informant had told him that this particular NightWing was named Morrowseer, and that he overheard that he had done just for the sake of his tribe.

The Talons of Peace were born, where five dragons were tasked with bringing in the eggs once it was time. His informants had delivered their names and the info of which tribe that they hailed from to him, and learned that many dragons had defected from their own tribes to work for Morrowseer to complete the prophecy. Now, he respected that, but they should have working on completing his prophecy, although he did notice that a few things in Morrowseer's prophecy were the same in his. Perhaps he did have a bit of insight into the future, but he definitely made up the rest.

He didn't like how his prophecy got replaced, but at least it would still get fulfilled, even if it was fifteen years later. He watched as one by one, the eggs of the five dragons were brought to a secret hideout underneath a mountain, which was literally next to where he lived and also smack in the middle of Pyrrhia, were once upon a time all dragons lived together peacefully. He missed those times. The first three eggs came fine, but after that it got a bit hectic. One of the guardians, a MudWing who was also the aunt of the MudWing in the prophecy got caught in a fight between Blaze and Blister's forces while delivering the MudWing egg. She brought it back, but she died of her injuries shortly after.

Another guardian, an IceWing also died when he was caught by Burn while he stole the SkyWing egg that was in the "prophecy". The SkyWing egg cracked as well once Burn tossed it off a cliff. To the guardians, it was a failure of trying to follow the criteria of the prophecy, especially when the SeaWing guardian went to get a replacement egg and brought back a RainWing egg. He watched both of these incidents, and he wanted to jump down from his perch and start to rant about how Morrowseer was lying scum, but that would blow his cover. He had to reveal himself to almost no one.

So he just watched each of the eggs hatched, and he looked at how each of them acted and realized some things, aided by his trusty dragon journal. He had made it himself after journeying through the different kingdoms and studying all the dragons. If he was correct, (Which he probably was) the MudWing was a Bigwings, which was kinda the oldest and biggest dragon of a group of brothers and sisters for MudWings. He had found out from his SeaWing informant that the SeaWing egg was stolen from the royal hatcheries, so she was probably a heir to the SeaWing throne.

The Rainwing egg replacement could be heir to the Rainwing throne as well according to his RainWing informant. Also, since the NightWing egg wasn't born under the moons, that dragon didn't have any special NightWing powers like seeing into the future and mind reading. They were born under a mountain after all. But the SandWing egg would be a very interesting topic if he was right. His SandWing informant could only get the info that the person who got the SandWing egg had a bounty on his head, placed by Thorn, another SandWing. So he had traced the family tree, or at least as much as he could. Along with some rumors and some of his own knowledge, it seemed that his prophecy had gotten the SandWing egg's lineage perfectly. She could be a SandWing and NightWing hybrid with IceWing ancestors. Very interesting. As he watched the last egg hatch, he started to walk away.

As he did, he did overhear what they would name each dragon, and he smiled. "Not bad." he thought. Once he walked out, he looked at the fading sunlight. He then pulled out two rolls of parchment from his belt. He opened up the first. It was the real prophecy, from when he had first written it. He had used his godly powers to preserve it, and the other piece of parchment, just to remind him of what had happened that day. He put the prophecy back into his belt before he unrolled the other piece of parchment. It was the drawing. After he had studied the dragons for so long, he had used that and his artistic sense to draw the five of them. He thought he did pretty well. It was an accurate representation. His fingers dragged over the picture, lingering on the parchment before he put it away and stared up to the sky. "And so it begins." he said. With that, he snapped his fingers and teleported away.

 **So, for one I just got into this so I might get things wrong. Sorry. Also, I decided to throw in a TL;DR line. Line breaks, crap ton of paragraphs and prophecies. And another world that won't matter at all. Hooray! Thanks for anyone who reads this and please answer the poll on my profile. Also, this will be the last new book I will write in a long, long time. Juggling eight books is hard, but I couldn't help myself. And now I'm back to another long rant. Damn. Also, I decided to put some stories on hiatus. Sorry, but it is too much to handle. I'll come back to them sometime. I promise. Bye everyone! - Steven**


	2. Chapter 1

**I am so, so sorry about this. First, I had bad writer's block, and since I have so many books I put two on hiatus. Look in the summaries for which ones. Second of all, if some things don't match to Wings of Fire lore, it's because I'm new to the series most likely. Sorry about that. I hope you enjoy the chapters, because I'm leaving it up to my writing because the next two chapters or so are just a rewrite of Wings of Fire. But we'll see my OC soon enough. Bye everyone! - Steven**

 **Chapter 1: Under The Mountain**

 **Clay's POV**

Imagine being stolen away from your home just to stop some war that you didn't even know about. You were pretty much just born to fix some problems. That was my life. There was some sort of prophecy that me and four other dragons had to complete, something about choosing the next SandWing queen. We were born underneath a mountain in the middle of Pyrrhia, and we had been here ever since, training for the day where we eventually go out into the world and choose a new SandWing queen, thus ending the war. The three guardians that were supposed to train us though were complete jerks though. Then again, Webs isn't too bad.

There were apparently five guardians, but two of them died while bringing our eggs to the mountain, specifically mine and the SkyWing. That egg died, along with this IceWing called Hvitur. Webs decided to go find a replacement egg against Kestrel's wishes after they found Hvitur's dead body and the shards of the broken SkyWing egg. His philosophy was that if they needed five dragons and one died, he didn't care about which tribe they came from as long as they had five. That's why Glory came into the picture along with me, Starflight, Tsunami and Sunny. Since no one really liked us, we all became good friends with each other.

I would say that out of the three remaining guardians Kestrel is the meanest, and of course with my rotten luck I was training with Kestrel at the time. Honestly, couldn't she be a bit nicer? I have absolutely no clue why she's like this. Maybe something about her past… I mean, all five of the guardians did betray their tribes by just leaving because they believed in some prophecy a NightWing gave out. I think his name was Morrowseer. Anyways, of course since it's a war dragons need to fight. So of course we needed training in fighting. Kestrel did that mostly while Dune and Webs, the nicer guardians taught us other things.

Anyways, as I was saying, I was training with Kestrel, who was pushing me to fight as always. Honestly, I never liked these training sessions. Kestrel was just too mean, and she shouted a lot as well. With that in mind, I was currently flying as high as I could, avoiding the snarls and shouts of Kestrel from below.

"Come down here and fight like that monster I saw five years ago!" she yelled at me. Apparently, I was the first who was born, and the biggest as well, so of course I was supposed to be big and scary, a fighter. But I wasn't dangerous at all. I felt clumsy. Apparently I also tried to kill the other dragons once I got out of my egg, but I don't know. I don't feel like someone who would do that, and neither did the rest of my friends.

"Do you really have to stay up there?!" she continued. "I'll pull you down myself if you make me!" I just stayed afloat.

"Can you give me a break? I don't know, maybe we could talk this out?" I asked her. She responded by opening her mouth, and I heard the familiar sizzling sound she makes before she breathed fire, courtesy from my past training sessions.

"Whoa!" I yelled as I dodged the attack, the fire singeing my wing slightly. As I stared down to look at Kestrel as my wing started to heal, I realized she had disappeared. A few seconds later, a shadow was above me, and I realized she had took the time I had to get away from the fire to get above me. Her talons grabbed my tail and she dragged me back down to the ground. As I shook my head as I got my bearings, Kestrel started to circle me.

"So, now are you ready to fight?" she asked.

"No!" I replied. "I was never ready! Can we just talk this out?"

She scoffed. "On the battlefield, when will there be a "talk it out" moment? There is only fighting out there. This is the only way." she said before she lunged at me. I barely rolled out of the way before she got another fire attack up and ready. I rolled again and ducked as the fire went harmlessly over my head. She eventually pushed me into a tight situation, getting me stuck in a corner. As she raised her talons for a swipe, I closed my eyes and braced for impact. But a very familiar voice cut through the room before it came.

"Hey!" Tsunami called from the entrance of the cave. "Can't you give Clay a break?"

"And why would I?" Kestrel replied. "After all, I did save you five years ago."

"Yeah, yeah we would all be dead if you big dragons weren't there. We heard that story a hundred times. Besides, the point was that you should give Clay some slack. No one is born how someone else wants them to be."

"And that is why he needs to learn!" Kestrel shot back. "If you want your friend back, fine. I was done with him anyways." She turned to me. "Mediocre at best." she told me. "Get ready for tomorrow." With that, she left the room. I then turned to Tsunami once she had left. "Thanks. You saved me."

"No problem." she replied. "Besides, what are friends for?"

"Good point." I said. "So, besides from saving me, why did you come here? Did you want to tell me something?"

"Honestly, how did you forget? You always wait for this! It's dinner!" she told me.

"Oh right!" I said, shocked. MudWings were for some reason very gluttonous, so I always looked forward for when we could eat. I was surprised I could forget about that. Tsunami looked at the different expressions I was making with a smirk before she asked, "Race me there?"

I smiled at that. "Deal." I replied. With that, we both ran off for the dining room. Once we had gotten there, Sunny, Starflight and Glory were already there. Sunny was eating a lizard, and she seemed a bit down, but once me and Tsunami entered the room she brightened.

"You finally found him!" she exclaimed. "What took you so long?"

"Kestrel was having another training session with him." Tsunami replied.

"More like torture." Sunny pointed out.

"Exactly." Starflight suddenly added in. He was reading a scroll, as always. He loved knowledge. He was probably the smartest dragon in Pyrrhia by now. "Scrolls are better."

Glory snorted at that. "At least we can stop you from reading them to us." she put in. Everyone agreed at that comment. Starflight looked at all four of them looking very hurt.

"My reading isn't that bad!" he protested. "It isn't the reading." Sunny assured him. "It's just the fact that reading the history of Pyrrhia over and over again gets boring." Starflight looked a bit more happy, but I think that the fact that Sunny had just told him that everyone else believed that history was boring, because his expression was priceless. He turned to me and everyone else for confirmation, and we all nodded. I mean, I rather eat some food.

"Can we just eat now? We can talk later. I'm getting hungry." I said.

Tsunami sighed. "Do what you want Clay. It's not like anyone is stopping you, unless said person was really, really cruel."

With that, everyone digged in, and after it was time for the worst time of the day, history. We entered the room, which was full of scrolls. I really didn't have any love for scrolls, but Starflight loved them. Then again, The Missing Princess story wasn't that bad. It was about this SeaWing who went missing, and she was the heir to the SeaWing throne. Her family tore up the ocean looking for her, and after she went through a bunch of adventures, she returns and is greeted with open arms.

They had a feast at her return, and being himself, he had to admit that he really only cared about the feast at the end. It had given all five of them ideas of how their parents might have went desperately searching for them after their eggs disappeared. It had also made Tsunami think that she was the lost SeaWing heir to the throne. After all, the story was made after the heir actually disappeared in real life. Anyways, as everyone filed in and spread out, everyone was bored, not wanting to learn any history again. Only Starflight seemed comfortable, reading yet another scroll.

"Hey, why don't we teach ourselves in our own way?" Tsunami suggested. Glory groaned at that.

"Please don't suggest roleplaying the start of the SandWing war." she told her.

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Tsunami said at that. Glory sighed and curled up on a rock.

"Whatever. I don't really care, so I'm in." she said.

"I'm in as well." Sunny added. Tsunami looked at me and I nodded. She then finally turned to Starflight. He didn't seem to like it too much, because he said, "That's isn't really proper learning." However, after a few seconds he replied, "But I'll join in."

Tsunami nodded in satisfaction. "Good." she said. "Now let's get the cast prepared. I would be a good queen, but I'll let Sunny be the queen. After all, she is a SandWing."

"More or less." Glory muttered. I guess that was true. Sunny was smaller than the average dragon, and for some reason she didn't have a poisonous barb on the end of her tail to stab with. It was strange, but none of us spoke of it.

"Now, Clay will be the scavenger. Take this rock, it'll be your weapon." Tsunami told me, handing me a sharp rock. I grabbed it and grinned at Sunny wickedly. Sunny seemed to cower a bit at that while Tsunami continued to set the roles. "I'll be Burn, Glory can be Blister and Starflight will take Blaze."

"Well, once again I'm a princess." Starflight observed. "I'm not sure I like this game."

"Suck it up and get into character." Tsunami snapped at him. Starflight stretched as he stood up from his little reading perch.

"Let's do it." he then said.

"Okay, so Queen Oasis was just having a normal day, looking at her mound of treasure." Meanwhile, Sunny was strolling around with a large mound of rocks to represent the treasure.

"Suddenly, a scavenger appears!" Tsunami threw out. I emerge from the shadow with my sharpened rock. Sunny looked at me in surprise. "How did a scavenger sneak in here?" she asked herself. "If you want my treasure, you have to get through me! And a lowly scavenger cannot kill the queen of the SandWings herself!" I made a bunch of strange squeaking sounds since dragons don't understand what scavengers say. I started to chase Sunny around the room while the other three watched, and that continued until I pinned Sunny down and pretended to stab her with the sharp rock. She screamed in pain.

"No! How does a scavenger kill me, Queen Oasis?" she asks before she pretends to die. I make more squeaking sounds before I grabbed all the rocks I could and left back into the shadows. "Spurred on by the noises coming from the room, the three possible heirs to the SandWing throne entered their mother's room only to find her dead." Tsunami narrated.

"Our mother is dead, and none of us killed her! What do we do now?" Starflight asked.

"I'm the youngest and the prettiest, so I'll have the longest reign! I should be queen!" Glory said.

"Definitely not! I was just about to challenge Mother for the throne! I will be queen!" Tsunami countered.

"Both of you don't know what you are saying." Starflight said. "I'm smart, so I'll be a good queen!"

"With that, the land of Pyrrhia was split in three from the war that ensued once the three princesses couldn't settle who could be queen." Tsunami continued. "Burn made alliances with the MudWings and SkyWings, while Blister took the SeaWings as her allies. However, Blaze has the majority of the SandWings on her side along with the IceWings. The NightWings and RainWings didn't join in the war, prefering to just watch from the sidelines to see what would happen."

"That's when Morrowseer, a NightWing issued a prophecy that involved us five to save Pyrrhia and choose the new SandWing queen." Tsunami finally finished. Everyone broke into applause once Tsunami finished. She took a bow before suddenly she shushed everyone. "Quickly, do something!" She quickly grabbed a scroll and pretended to read it, and I grabbed one too right before Kestrel walked in. "What was going on in here?" she asked. She stared us each down in turn before she said, "I heard something over here. What were you doing?" "We were just roleplaying the start of the SandWing war!" Tsunami suddenly blurted out. Kestrel snorted in disapproval.

"That again? I'm guessing you were the ringleader again no?" she asked her. Tsunami blurted out, "Yes!" before I could jump in, but after she added, "But it's just an alternative way of learning!"

Kestrel looked really mad. "There's only one way, and that's what I taught you! That means no sleeping in the river for you tonight." With that, she left the room.

"You should have let me say that I started this!" I told Tsunami.

"She would have probably removed your food or something like that." Tsunami replied. "Not sleeping in the river for one day won't kill me." With that we all sat there in the room in silence for a while before Starflight suddenly said, "You know, I don't like it here. I wish we could leave, but of course that boulder is too heavy." There was this large boulder that blocked the entrance to the outside world. I tried to push it before, but I wasn't strong enough, and neither was anyone else. "Maybe we should try and make a plan to leave." Sunny pointed out. "Perhaps we can escape the prophecy and have a normal life." Everyone agreed to that. Who would want a destiny that was already laid out for them?

"Then let's make a plan." Glory said. I nodded. "Why not? Let's do it." I replied.

"Well guys, can we at least make the plan tomorrow? I'm starting to feel really tired right now." Tsunami put in.

"Why not?" I said again. With that, everyone headed off for bed, and while I walked behind everyone, I was starting to think that life might become much more interesting starting tomorrow.

 **I will tell you all that my OC will reappear back in Chapter 4, so stay tuned for that. Also, thanks to Venomheart the Dreamer I have realized something I never saw before. I'm trying to do that now. Along with the clarification from LeederLee and from me reading lots of books, I understand everything now. Thanks you guys. Anyways, I hoped you enjoy. - Steven**


	3. Chapter 2

**I want to say that this looks beautiful. I'm loving this book. Anyways, Venom and Leeder, for some reason my chapter end up looking like one big chunk of text but still has spaces kinda because of what you told me to do. I don't understand why it ends up like this, even when I redo it. Can you explain or is it fine? Please tell me. Anyways, hope you enjoy because I poured a lot of soul into these chapters. I'm loving this fanfic. - Steven**

 **Chapter 2: The Plan**

 **Clay's POV**

I would have to say that sleeping isn't that bad either. Food's better though. The next day, I woke up bright and early. Now, I usually don't wake up this early, but I was pretty sure the excitement of making a plan to escape the mountain had woke me up. Pretty soon, everyone else woke up as well, which I decided happened because everyone was also excited for making the plan. We all sat there for a few awkward moments before I finally broke the ice and said, "Let's make this plan."

"So, what are we going to do?" Starflight asked.

"Well, first off, we need an alternative way to get out besides the boulder, since none of can move it." Tsunami started off.

"Yeah. Anyone have any ideas?" I asked. No one gave any on the spot, but Sunny finally asked, "Can we just all push on the boulder at the same time?"

"We could try, but even if it worked, it would be a lot of noise. We want to get out unseen." Starflight told her. Glory nodded at that as well.

"Well then, any other ideas?" I asked. We sat there for another long and awkward moment before Tsunami suddenly shot up straight with an idea I guessed, scaring Sunny and surprising Glory. "What is it?" I asked.

"I just had the best idea!" Tsunami exclaimed.

"Go on then." Starflight told her. He seemed quite intrigued to what Tsunami had to say, as was the rest of us. All ideas were welcome as long as one of them got us out of here.

"Clay, do you remember when Webs told us that MudWings are proven to be able to hold their breath underwater for an hour?" Tsunami asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah." I said, remembering that day. He had thrown it out as a casual comment when he was talking about how if you fought a SeaWing in water, you would lose unless you were a SeaWing or if you had a SeaWing by your side.

"Aren't the guardians busy with you three for like the entire morning?" Tsunami asked said three.

"I got history with Kestrel sorta." Starflight agreed.

"Fighting with Dune." Sunny added.

"History with Webs." Glory finished. Tsunami nodded at that.

"Good." she said. "While they are busy with you three, me and Clay will swim out through the river. We'll find a way to get you out after."

"I don't want to go!" I blurted out. "The water's cold and I don't know if I can hold my breath for that long."

"Suck it up Clay, if we want out, then you better do this." Tsunami told me. I sighed. There was no point in arguing with Tsunami. I had to do what I had to do.

"Fine. I'll do it." I announced. Tsunami nodded in satisfaction.

"At least you came around. Anyone have any idea on how we can get you three out?"

No one offered any opinions, and once again we were engulfed in silence. Tsunami looked devastated. She really wanted to leave, and so did the rest of us. Looking at them all, I immediately decided to offer an idea that could work, or not.

"I might have a way." I offered. Everyone's attention was turned onto me once I said that.

"What is it?" Tsunami demanded, pouncing on anything that could help save us from living here.

"I found this caved in entrance a while back when I had some free time on my hands." I started. "It looks like something I could dig out."

"Are you sure?" Starflight asked me. He sounded skeptical.

"I'm pretty sure." I told him reassuringly.

"Where is this caved in entrance?" Sunny asked me.

"It's around the river. You can wait for us there." I told them.

"So, I guess we'll do that." Tsunami finished. "But me and Clay should leave later than just the morning. Just in case the guardians catch on."

"Maybe at night?" Starflight suggested. "The darkness can cover your escape."

"Sounds good." Glory put in.

"Then let's do it." I said, excited.

"Should we do it another day than today? I know that we want to leave as soon as possible, but we might change the plan. You know, maybe the escape route or what time of day, or night." Sunny asked.

"Sure. I like that plan." Starflight said. "Besides, maybe we should pack some things. Speaking of that, we should start, so that we're ready for anything."

"We'll all do that." Tsunami told him. "You want those scrolls don't you?" Starflight reddened slightly.

"O-of course not! Okay, maybe I did, but just get what you want okay? Don't judge me. I like scrolls."

"Okay, gosh, don't take it so personally. I'm just teasing you." Tsunami reassured him. "Let's just go to our respective classes. It's also time."

We all walked towards the exit when suddenly Dune came in with Webs right behind him.

"Good! You're all awake. Come on, we have someone that wants to meet you." Webs told us. He seemed quite nervous, but I brushed the thought aside as we followed them both to the main room, and the biggest room in the mountain.

"Who are we meeting?" Sunny asked Dune.

Dune looked back at her. "You'll meet him soon enough." he told us, a bit more nice than his usual self. He also seemed nervous as well. It was starting to get really unsettling. Who was this mysterious person that everyone seemed so afraid of? Once we reached the main room, I found out exactly who that was. A massive NightWing was talking with Kestrel, and I realized that there was only one other NightWing that could possibly be here. This was Morrowseer.

"So, it seems that the Dragonets of Destiny have arrived." Morrowseer said in a deep voice. He was quite menacing. His size encompassed almost half of the room.

He walked over and looked us over. He saw me and Tsunami, and he gave a gruff nod of appreciation. He turned to Starflight and smiled before he turned to Sunny. He seemed a bit disappointed, but that wasn't even half of it when he turned to Glory, who had changed her scales to a muted shade of colors.

"WHAT IS THIS?" he asked Kestrel. Kestrel even avoided gazing into Morrowseer's eyes.

"Hvitur, our IceWing died with the SkyWing egg. Webs went out and grabbed the RainWing." she told him.

"You should had just left it with four." he told all three of them. "I want a talk with all three of you." He turned back to us five. He pointed to Starflight.

"This one will obviously be a leader." he announced. He then pointed to me and Tsunami.

"These two have potential. They will do well enough." he continued. He then pointed to Sunny.  
"We'll see what happens with this one." He finally turned to Glory. "We'll talk about her." he said ominously before he left into another room with the three guardians in tow.

"What does he want with Glory?" Starflight asked.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna go have a look." I said bravely, even though I wasn't brave at all. I sneaked as close as I could to the other room, using the shadows as cover while I tried to listen in. I couldn't hear much, but I managed to hear one sentence, clear as crystal.

"Kill the RainWing." Morrowseer ordered.

As I got away as fast as I could, I heard a garbled response from Kestrel, something that sounded like "Yes." I skidded to a halt once I reached my friends, and they seemed scared.

"What happened? Did they almost catch you?" Tsunami asked worryingly. I shook my head.

"I wished that had happened. It would have been better than the alternative." I told them.  
"Then what was it?" Glory asked. She was perched on one of the few stalagmites in the room. There were more stalactites than stalagmites since we walked on the floor, not the ceiling.

"Morrowseer issued an order. "Kill the RainWing." That's what he ordered Kestrel to do." I finally said. Silence engulfed us once more.

Finally, Tsunami said, "We need a new plan to get out right now. Glory can't die."

"What are we going to do?" Sunny said frantically.

"I don't know." Starflight said fearfully.

"Guys, it's fine." Glory reassured us. "I can do this." Suddenly, her scales changed colors as she blended into the wall. If you didn't know she was there and you just passed by, you never would have known she was even there.

"I guess it was good that no one knows what RainWings can do in this mountain." she told us from her camouflaged perch.

"At least we have time. Let's do this Tsunami." I told said SeaWing. She nodded.

"Let's go." she replied. We both ran off to the river as Starflight and Sunny just stayed in the main room.

"We'll make a excuse for all of you not being here!" Starflight called.

"Good luck!" Sunny said right after.

As we ran off, I realized how much was at stake. Glory's life and our freedom was on the line, and I was ready to fight for it. To save my friends and myself, I would do anything. We reached the river and Tsunami immediately jumped in in one swift and clean dive. I took a few deep breaths before closing my eyes and jumping in myself. As I started to swim away, I wondered about how my future would turn out from now.

 **Line Break**

However, no one had noticed the lone NightWing hiding in the shadows in the mountain since yesterday, watching, studying, listening in. He flew out and got himself into a safe place before he started to talk in his mind. A blurry image of a young teenage boy appeared, but came into his focus as he concentrated.

"What is it Shadowstalker?" the boy asked.

"Morrowseer arrived. He asked Kestrel to kill the RainWing." The boy looked very angry at this.

"Well, eventually he'll have hell knocking at his door. Did the dragons do anything? The ones in the prophecy." he added. The NightWing nodded.

"They were already set on making a plan yesterday. They finalized it today. They planned on doing it on a later day, but with the threat at large that the MudWing heard of, they are proceeding with it today." The boy nodded.

"Of course. I would expect it. More incentive to the fuel the rebellious flames."

Both the NightWing and the boy stood in silence for a bit before the NightWing asked, "What should I do now?" The boy seemed a bit thoughtful before he said, "Keep watching them. Don't interfere to help if anything goes haywire. Destiny must take its course."

"Please tell me what you saw." he asked somewhat pleading. The boy shook his head.

"If I told you, you would want to act. I know you. You will know in time, but please, do not interfere." The NightWing seemed a bit mad, but he nodded.

"Good luck Shadowstalker. Stay close but far. Update me later if they succeeded or not." With that the link ended and the NightWing flew back to the mountain to continue his mission.

On the flip side, the boy stood outside looking at the rising sun on the horizon. "It is starting." he told himself. "Soon, very soon I can finally show myself and complete my goal. After all, it really was the only reason why I was brought here." He looked south towards the mountain that housed the legendary five that would help save his world, as his prophecy said, the five catalysts that would provide salvation. "Fate and destiny are fickle things. Dragonets of Destiny, you have no idea what is in store for you." he spoke. He pulled his sword out of the scabbard slung over his back and stared at his reflection. Two eyes that seemed to change colors stared back at him. "It's high time that Daniel Spiers reveals himself to this dragon world."

 **Well, first off, I lied. I revealed Daniel's NightWing informant and himself. Whatever. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed and please answer the poll on my profile. Thanks to all you loyal viewers! - Steven**


	4. Chapter 3

**Too much filler. Done. Schedule has been made.**

Phoenix Light

First Quarter Quell

Child of the Moon

Power's Grasp

Forgotten and Betrayed

Chaos's Chosen

Jack Edition

Demigods, Wizards and Magicians

 **So, that should work out. Also, sorry this chapter is so short. Anyways, thanks everyone! - Steven**

 **Chapter 3: Success!**

 **Clay's POV**

In a few minutes we had reached the river that ran through the mountain.

"I'll go first." Tsunami told me. "But you better come in fast or else alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I got this." I said as confidently as possible. Truth was, I wasn't confident. I was scared. Was Webs right about what he had said. Tsunami tensed up before she dived into the river flawlessly, swimming away. I just stared at her as she swam away. I wished I could be a SeaWing for a certain amount of time so that I could just swim through and get it all over with. I took a few deep breaths before I jumped into the water awkwardly, getting washed away as the cold sank in.

I realized that the river wasn't even straight. It was a horror tunnel of twists and turns with rock walls.

"This was going to be harder than I thought." I thought grimly as I tired to navigate the tunnels. "At least there's only one direction you can go. It isn't a maze at least." I turned a corner and I scratched my wing on the wall. I retracted my wing in pain and cursed at the fact that I was so big. I could barely fit in the tunnel. I kept navigating the twists and turns until I finally saw it. There was light. I eagerly pressed my way forwards until I reached the end of the tunnel.

Once I made my way out however, I was immediately pulled downwards against my will. I realized when I looked down that I was caught up in a waterfall. I tried to scramble my way back upwards, but the water and gravity working together to push me under was too strong, and I made no progress. As I was pushed downwards, I hit a rock that was in my path. As the water pushed me around it, I grabbed the rock with my claws and hanged on for dear life before I managed to get a good grip. Once I did I looked around at my surroundings. I only saw rock and water. "Tsunami!" I called as loud as I could, but my voice was drowned out in the waterfall. I was beginning to lose hope when a voice said, "There you are!'

I turned to the side to see Tsunami perched on one of the rocks. "See, that wasn't so bad right?" she asked as she lifted me up and out of the water. "Well, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but it wouldn't be something I do daily." I confessed. Tsunami grinned at this.

"Well, that's good to know. Anyways, to the point. I think I found something you're gonna love." she told me. I followed her as she walked away puzzled, but I soon discovered what it was. Tsunami had found a pit of mud when she had gotten out of the waterfall, and once I saw it without thinking I immediately jumped. I felt right at home in the mud, which was probably just MudWing genetics. "This is amazing!" I announced. "Try it!" Tsunami shook her head. "I rather not." she replied. I sighed.

"Whatever." I told her. "So, what else do you think is out here?"

"How should I know? Starflight would know." Tsunami replied. "Speaking of that, want to explore a little bit?"

"Aren't we getting Starflight, Sunny and Glory out first?" I asked.

"Well, they'll be fine. They won't blame a bit of curiosity no?"

"True." I replied, thoughtful. "Let's do it." I got out of the mud and spread my wings before I took off, Tsunami right on my tail, both of us flying into the sunset.

However, once more they hadn't noticed Shadowstalker lurking in the shadows once more. He set up another link with Daniel.

"They succeeded." he reported. "They said they were going out to "explore" before freeing the others." Daniel waved his hand. "That is fine. Just follow them silently and carefully. Inform me later once they all get out, alright?"

"Yes." Shadowstalker replied before he spread his wings and flew off silently into the sunset as well, right on both of Clay and Tsunami's tails.

 **Welp, bad things will happen next chapter so stay tuned! Please answer the poll on my profile. - Steven**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yay, it's not short but it might be filler! I don't know anymore! I'm officially insane! (I'm already insane) Anyways, quick disclaimer, not all of this is accurate. I don't know WOF too well, so sorry. But it is a fanfic so it's probably fine. Anyways, enough with the talking and to the reading! - Steven**

 **Chapter 4: It's Time**

 **Tsunami's POV**

Since we had never seen the outside world for our entire lives, it looked incredible as me and Clay flew around, admiring the scenery. The sun had risen, shining its brilliant light over the mountains, trees and rivers. It was a beautiful sight. "This is amazing." I said in awe.

"Exactly." Clay replied. We were both excited about the prospect of a new life, along with Starflight, Sunny and Glory. The mountain that had housed us for years was now behind us as we flew towards the other mountains in the area. Eventually we decided to land for a break, so we did just that, landing in a clearing next to a river and a cave. We both just stood there, catching our breath as we looked all around us.

"How do you think everyone else is doing back under the mountain?" Clay asked me.

"Hopefully fine." I replied. "Glory's hiding and Starflight and Sunny have excuses. They're good." Clay seemed a bit unsure, but he didn't say anything else. With that we stood there in silence for some time before I heard a sound from behind us. I whipped around to see what it was but I saw nothing.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Clay, who had turned around as well.  
"I did. What was it?" he replied.

"I don't know, but keep an eye out." I told him. He nodded before we heard something again. It came from the cave. We both turned towards the cave in both anticipation and fear for what lurked inside, but that fear was misplaced as what came out was a two-legged scavenger.

"Well, never mind!" I laughed. "I'm too jumpy these days." The scavenger looked up at the two dragons, shaking in fear.

"I guess we just let it be." Clay said.  
"Whatever. Just do what you want." I told Clay. The scavenger took the opportunity of us talking to run away screaming in some foreign language.

"So, shall we go now?" Clay asked me.

"Why not." I replied. We were just about to take off when we both suddenly heard a voice from behind us.

"What is going on here?" the voice asked. We both turned around again to see a SkyWing standing behind us. She was wearing a solid gold breastplate with a large ruby embedded in the center.

"And who are you?" I asked her.

The SkyWing smiled. "How do you not know who I am?" she asked. "I am Queen Scarlet of the SkyWings." Me and Clay looked at each other in surprise. "Now, why is a MudWing, loyal to me and Burn with a SeaWing, who is allied with Blister? Do I have a spy here?" she asked. We both kinda just looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Clay asked. Scarlet then also seemed confused at this, but suddenly she brightened somewhat, and it didn't look good.

"Wait… you seem pretty young… are you two of the Dragonets of Destiny?" I started to panic at that, so I quickly tried to make an excuse, no matter how lame it sounded.

"Well, we really need to go right now. We can talk another time!" I said, nudging Clay.

"Yeah, we'll just uh… take our leave." he said. We tried to walk away, but Scarlet said from behind us,

"Where's the fun in that? I know who you are now, and I won't let you get away." With that she lunged at Clay and held him on the ground as I dodged her attack.

"Your death is near!" she roared at him. I looked around desperately for a weapon, and I couldn't find one. Clay was going to die, so I needed something, anything! I then saw a rusty sword on the floor, perhaps dropped by the scavenger. I took it and ran over behind Scarlet. I raised it upwards and with a yell I brought it down into Scarlet's tail. She roared in pain and backed away from Clay, releasing him. We both flew away as she roared at us cursing, clutching her tail.

"Come on, back to the mountain!" I told Clay. "We'll get the rest of them out and run away!"

"Sounds good!" he replied. As we flew off I thought about our last encounter. It wasn't good, so hopefully they wouldn't face another situation like that. Hopefully.

 **Line Break**

We had reached the mountain after some flying, and we reached our escape exit for our other three childhood friends.

"Help me out with this, alright?" Clay asked me.

"Yeah." I replied. "In three?"

"Whatever." he said. "Three, two, one, push!" We both pushed on the rock with all our strength and it actually did open. We both walked inside.

"Is anyone there?" I called out.

"Yeah, us three." a familiar voice replied. Starflight walked out of the shadows, flanked by Glory and Sunny.

"There we go." I said excited. "Now, let's get out of here. We can talk more later." Me and Clay were about to turn around and leave with our friends when a voice suddenly came out of nowhere from our exit. "Actually, you'll be staying right here." Our good old friend Scarlet walked in, and she had many soldiers with her.

"You gotta be kidding me." Clay said as we backed away from the exit as Scarlet drew nearer.

"You know, you're going to pay for what you did back there." she said looking at me. Of course, our little chat was interrupted by one of our guardians.

"What's all the racket?" Dune asked as he walked into the room. Kestrel was right behind him and Webs was nowhere to be found. "Queen Scarlet." Dune gasped.

"Well then, the Talons of Peace. Still following that old NightWing fool Morrowseer?" Scarlet asked.

"Why do you care? We follow the prophecy. Leave Scarlet." Kestrel hissed.

"And why should I? There's some good sport here. I wouldn't waste such an opportunity." she replied. Out of nowhere she lunged at us and grabbed Dune by the neck. She held him up close, sinking her talon in deeper and deeper.

"What are you doing?" Dune managed to choke out. "You can't tamper with fate! It is their destiny!"

"I don't really care. Besides, what if _my_ destiny is to play and have some fun with them?" Scarlet asked, and with that she crushed his neck and flung Dune's dead body aside. I was shocked, along with the rest of us. I never liked Dune, but I never wished for him to die. "Now, where were we?" Scarlet pondered to herself. "Ah that's right. "Seize them!" With that her soldiers charged, and it was mayhem.

I knew that I was fighting, as was Kestrel, Clay and Starflight. Glory just kinda hanged back while Sunny was lamenting over Dune's corpse. We tried our best, but we eventually got ourselves overwhelmed, subdued and captured.

"Now, let's bring all of you back to my arena! It's been a while since I gotten more dragons to fight with. It'll be great! Guards, take them away!" She flew off as the guards took us away as well, towards horrors in our near future that I would soon realize I could not comprehend. It would be a long and difficult road, and maybe, just maybe, not all of us will live to tell the tale.

 **Line Break**

However, for a third time no one noticed the lone NightWing watching the entire scene from above in the shadows. If one had seen his expression, they would have seen slight anger and frustration in his eyes. He once again set up a mind link with Daniel.

"This was what you meant did you?" he demanded. "That's why you didn't tell me. I would have jumped in and helped out."

"Exactly my point." the human replied. "I know you too well. No one can tamper with their fate or their destiny. Believe me, if someone could, this world would have been dead centuries ago."

"Still, why do you keep secrets from me? Do you not trust me?" the NightWing asked.

"Of course not. What kind of person do you think I am? That's beside the point. We must focus. It is time."

"Really?" Shadowstalker asked. The teen nodded.

"Gather up everyone at my place, but leave Wind be. He's our help on the inside. Then we can fly to the arena and strike hard and fast."

"Fine, but no more secrets." I hate you being so mysterious." the NightWing relented. With that the link ended, and as he called all the other dragons, Daniel was being thoughtful, thinking about the future.

"Morrowseer, you tried to save your tribe, but ultimately you failed. No one can defy their fate. Only people with true vision can really shape the future." he said. "You played your part, making your fake prophecy, and perhaps more according to mine. But either way, your role has ended, and mine, well… it's just getting started." He walked outside into the clearing that oversaw this world that he had fell into, taking in its everlasting beauty. "It's time. The operation is a go. Then I can do what I came here to do." He stared out at the sun, shining brightly in the sky. "No one is taking this world's peace. I won't let another world die under my watch ever again."

 **You should know what kind of dragon Wind is. Also, this last paragraph, I like it a lot. Anyways, thank for reading! - Steven**


End file.
